


Bit of a Thing

by Edjumacashun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Fingerfucking, M/M, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edjumacashun/pseuds/Edjumacashun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam needs a little help appreciating his tastes. Louis is glad to offer his assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of a Thing

“We playing Kings and Queens tonight? Guess I don't have to ask which one of us is king,“ Liam said dryly, gesturing to the shirt Louis was wearing. Louis frowned at Liam's tone, he was wearing a simple black vest with a shiny gold crown on the front. It was just barely long enough to cover his lacy pink panties.

"What's the matter?” Louis asked, taking in Liam's sour expression, “you don't think I’d make a great queen? Cause I’m pretty sure me in the crown jewels would get you on your knees in record time.” He laughed, climbing on the bed, and settling himself on his boyfriend's lap, “And now the queen is on her throne.”

“Queen is right,” Liam muttered, making Louis raise an unimpressed brow. Liam looked away guiltily for a moment, but then thought better of it, and continued defiantly, “I mean, it's true isn't it? Especially when you dress like..” he bit his lip.

“Like?” Louis challenged, “like a girl? Wow Payno, I didn't know my feminine side offended your  _hetero_ normativity so much. Here I’d been fooling myself into thinking you liked sticking your dick up my ass no matter what it was wearing.”

Liam flushed, “I didn't mean it like that,” he said sounding a little sorry, but mostly uncomfortable, “I only meant- I don't see why you have to-"

 “Jesus I thought you were done having gay panics- ohh, I know what this is about, that comment Harold made about me in a dress. _God Liam_ , I do love you, but sometimes you're a stupid arse. He was joking man, he doesn't even know we do this."

Liam didn't look all that comforted, "You mean he doesn't know  _you_  do this. This is your thing, not mine." 

"Oh silly me, you're right, I must have imagined all the times we've fucked like this,” Louis said, and looked down at Liam's hardening cock, “guess I’m imagining this too.”

“That's because my boyfriend is on top of me, not because he's in women's clothing,” Liam answered, stubbornly ignoring Louis's pointed look of disbelief.

“Please Liam, I don't do this just for you, but I would, because you get  _so fucking into it_."

“No I don't,” the larger man protested, but his cheeks flushed hotly.

“You just  _love_  when I'm all pretty for you,” Louis teased, enjoying the way it made Liam squirm. 

“Shut up, no I don’t- you had all that girly shit before we got together. This is your kink.”

“Says you, but who was practically gagging to suck my cock last week?”

Liam rolled his eyes, but blushed brighter, and mumbled, “wasn't  _gagging_  for it. Just thought you were...” 

“Thought I was what?”

Liam sort of growled and cleared his throat at the same time, “pretty,” he forced out.

Louis smirked triumphantly at him, “course you did. I'm fucking gorgeous. Plus you go absolutely crazy for a boy in knickers.” 

“I don't!” Liam huffed, “I don't go crazy- it's you. I didn't ever even think about- before you.”

“I know,” Louis replied with mock sympathy, as he ran the tip of his finger up Liam's erection, “you were a sweet, virginal little school boy before I walked in and corrupted you with my feminine wiles. Had nothing to do with you at all, I just lifted up my skirt and hopped on your flaccid dick-”

“Oh my god, all right I get it! I.. might have a bit of a  _thing_  as well.”

“Bit of a thing,” Louis agreed out of the side of his mouth, “last time you said you wanted to lick my  _pussy_ , but yeah its-  _Ow_!”

Liam pinched his nipple to interrupt, “I admitted it was a thing, now shut up about it!”

Louis sighed through his nose and flipped his hair back, rubbing absently at his sore nipple, but apparently placated because he leaned down to find Liam's lips. The kiss was wet and filthy, and Louis had a smirk when he pulled back. Louis wasn't one to let someone bullshit him, and he tolerated it even less when people bullshat  _themselves_. He planned on showing Liam exactly how much they both enjoyed this kink, “Tell me how pretty you think I am.”

“Fuck off, you-”

Louis quirked a brow as he gripped the other boy's cock and whatever Liam was going to say died in his throat. Louis pumped him slowly, waited for Liam to look back up at him before he continued, “Tell me how pretty I am, and I'll be a good little girl for you.”

Liam whined involuntarily, tossing his head back against the pillows. Louis felt his band mate’s cock jump in his hand. When Liam forced his head back up, his mouth was hanging open and he looked positively  _miserable_  with how turned on he was. Louis grinned at him, not helping at all by swaying his shoulders and playing with the hem of his top. He bat his eyelashes at him. Liam had no idea why Louis acting coy got to him so much, God knew the older man could never pull it off. Nevertheless there was no denying it had the desired effect.

Liam had to swallow a few times, stamp down his embarrassment before he could whisper, “fine. You're pretty. You're really pretty.” 

Louis smiled, preening under the attention, and rewarded him by quickening his strokes, sliding his thumb over the tip on the upstroke, “do go on.” 

“Pr-prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” 

“Mm hmm,” Louis took a moment to pull off his top. Liam immediately brought his hands up to rub over the soft cotton bra, spreading his fingers out over Louis's sides and marveling at how much of the boy they covered. He thumbed over the smaller man's nipples, and flushed a bit at how it made Louis sigh.

“Jesus, your tits look amazing.” 

Louis gasped, scratching his nails down Liam's stomach, “don't call them tits. Is that any way to speak to a lady?” 

“You're not a lady,” Liam growled, grabbing Louis's wrists, “you're a slutty little boy playing at being one.” 

Liam rolled them over, and palmed roughly at Louis's dick through his panties. Louis held in a laugh; teasing Liam, it always got a point where it was like flipping a switch. Louis tried to not to smirk, sometimes his boyfriend was just so _easy_.  

“You're my perfect little bitch, you don’t even need this thing between your legs do you?” he said, now rubbing gently, letting his hand lay to cover the entirety of Louis cock.

And sometimes Louis got a little more than he bargained for.

“But the cock between your legs only makes you prettier,” he rumbled laying his body over Louis's smaller one and licking into his mouth. He pulled back to find the lube, looking at Louis hotly as he poured some in his hand, “I’m going to finger your pussy till you come, and watch while you jizz all over those panties.” 

Louis was speechless for once,  _bit of a thing_ , he thought absurdly. Liam laid over him again, pushing his tongue back in Louis's slack mouth the same time he pushed one finger into him. Louis whined loudly, nipping at Liam's tongue, and then chasing after it with his own when it retreated.

Liam pulled away after a moment, opting instead to lick and and suck at one of Louis nipples. Louis reached up to push his bra out of the way, but Liam caught his hand, pressing it back into the bed, “Don't be greedy Baby, you went through the trouble of putting it on, leave it on or I won't touch your tits at all.” He took a second to smirk at his lover before going back to his task.

Louis fisted his hands in the comforter to keep from slapping the smug bastard. Why resort to violence when there was a better way to get back at him.

“You love me like this, all spread out and eager for you. Precum leaking through my panties. I picked these out just for you, you know.”

Liam growled, giving Louis's nipple a retaliatory little bite, but his hand traveling down to pump his own cock proved Louis was winning. He enjoyed some self-congratulations before Liam pushed a second finger into him.

“God, Liam,” Louis moaned, and it wasn't just to rile up his boyfriend.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Liam whispered in his ear, curling his fingers incessantly into the other boy's prostrate, his hand giving his own cock swift strokes, “you love having something inside you don't you?”

“Yeah Li,” Louis panted, voice high and tight, always one to play along, “your fingers feel so good, you know just how to touch me. I’m gonna come just like this, from your fingers in my pussy.” Liam moaned roughly, his movements pausing as he spilled over his fist.

Louis only gave him a moment, before pushing his hips back on Liam's fingers and whining, “don't stop. I'm so close Li please.”

Liam sucked in a breath, and started moving his fingers again. He trailed his lips down Louis's stomach, before mouthing the wet patch of cotton stretched tightly over Louis cock. That was all the extra push Louis needed, he fisted his hand in Liam's hair and came.

Louis let them both catch their breath and enjoy the afterglow for all of 30 seconds before gloating, “Got so hot you couldn't even wait for me to take care of you but-”

Liam shut him up with his mouth, “it's my thing okay. Mine.  _God_. I'm sorry, I admit it. And it's the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever done. So thank you, and please don't ever stop letting me fuck you while you cross-dress.” 

Louis pursed his lips and hummed happily at his victory, “granted peasant. Now fetch me some water, your  _Queen_  is parched.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love sassy Louis. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
